The Problem With Aim
by SParkie96
Summary: Funny when you think about it, part of it based off of a story by another Author called "Harassment" Check it out have fun. After Revenge of the Fallen and No Phantom Planet. No Flames. Reviews welcome. Rated for Language
1. Chapter 1

**The Problem with AIM.**

**

* * *

**

**Funny when you think about it, part of it based off of a story by another Author called "Harassment" have fun. I don't own Transformers, only Sami Parker and Addingtown students.**

**After REVENGE OF THE FALLEN, NO PHANTOM PLANET**

**

* * *

**

**At Witwicky House...................**

Samuel James Witwicky was feeling quite bored during the last few days of summer, but hell, who doesn't? He looked at his computer and saw he had new IM's.

**MegaBot1: Hello Samuel, I hope you're enjoying your break, cause it will be your last**

Sam looked at the computer with a WTF face. He started typing back,

**LadiesMan217: Who this?**

**MegaBot1: You don't know?**

**LadiesMan217: No**

**MegaBot1: IT'S ME! THE ALMIGHTY LORD MEGATRON!**

**LadiesMan217: HOW? How can you still be online? We saw you get destroyed in Egypt!**

**MegaBot1: Not completly, are you scared?**

Sam typed furiously on his computer, looking for Samantha Jay Lynn Parker, sending her Megatron's message and writing, MEGATRON under it.

At Addingtown Academy, Sami Parker saw an IM come on her screen, "OH! Palieo! You're not supposed to type on AIM!" Keith Buggey tattled.

"Shut the fuck up! And that's not my actual last name! It's Parker!" Sami whispered to him. Cameron Cleaningfield read the message,

"Whose LadiesMan217?" Cameron asked. Sami pushed him away and typed back,

**SParkie96: WTF do you want, Sam?**

**LadiesMan217: I'm being harassed by Megatron**

**SParkie96: This is different from any other day?**

**LadiesMan217: YES! He's IMing me!**

**SParkie96: Oh, wow**

**SexiBuggey8: Heyy!**

**SParkie96: Keith, go into another chat-room, now**

**SexiBuggey8: Ok**

**SexiBuggey8 has gone offline. **

**LadiesMan217: WTF was that?**

**SParkie96: Some idiot at Addingtown**

**LadiesMan217: Why are you at Addingtown? Your real school is Middleton**

**SParkie96: There's a druggie at the school and I have to check it out**

**Megabot1: I can read your conversation, you know**

**SParkie96: Holy shit, it really is Megatron.**

**LadiesMan217: I TOLD YOU!**

**SParkie96: Why the hell are you harassing children online you sicko**

**MegaBot1: I seek revenge on Samuel James Witwicky**

**SParkie96: That's nice. **

**SweetLittleBumblebee: Sam? Are you alright? My scanners indicate a Decepticon is on the World Wide Web**

**LadiesMan217: He is Bee, Megatron is attempting to harass me**

**SParkie96: And apparently it's working**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: Harassment? *Checking Internet* To threaten, or make threats**

**SParkie96: No really? I didn't know that.**

**MegaBot1: You insolent insect! Mind your own business Autobot**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: NO! I'm Sam's Guardian! I have a right to protect him from the likes of you!**

**Megabot1: And I live to threaten his life**

**LadiesMan217: I thought you lived to destroy**

**SParkie96: Don't give him any ideas**

**CamerontheMAN: Hey Parkie**

**SParkie96: Go into another freaking chat-room you nosy ass!**

**CamerontheMAN has gone offline**

**MegaBot1: Humans are finally destroying themselves! **

**SParkie96: Dumbass**

**LadiesMan217: Sami shut up!**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: What in Primus is a Nosy Ass?**

**LadiesMan217: Don't worry about it. Megatron, Wheelie is abusive of my dog, he takes advantage of him**

**SParkie96: Oh lord, can I leave now!?!?**

**LadiesMan217: NO! NO! NO! You are staying and you are gonna like it!**

**SParkie96: Oh god, what did I do to you? **

**MegaBot1: I will not take that interfacing addicted thing back! That's all he knows how to do. **

**SParkie96: Interfacing? Never mind, I don't wanna know**

**LadiesMan217: He humps Mojo and my mom and dad hear Mojo howling every orgy**

**SParkie96:"...."**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: Orgy?**

**SParkie96: Stay out of it**

**LadiesMan217: And Wheelie humps Mikaela too! I want that to stop also**

**SParkie96: Jealous**

**PrimeTheMatrix: Sam, why are you socializing with the Enemy?**

**SParkie96: Who da Fuck?!**

**LadiesMan217: It's Prime, couz**

**SParkie96: -_-**

**MegaBot1: PRIME! What an unpleasant surprise**

**PrimeTheMatrix: As well **

**SweetLittleBumblebee: Sir, I was protecting Sam from Megatron, he says Megatron is harassing him**

**SParkie96: And again, workin. **

**SexiBuggey8 is online**

**CameronTheMan is online**

**SexiBuggey8: Heyy, whats up?**

**CameronTheMan: Who's Megatron?**

**SParkie96: GO TO ANOTHER F***ING CHAT ROOM ASSHOLES!**

**SexiBuggey8 is offline**

**CameronTheMan: Ok, ok! God!**

**CameronTheMan is offline**

**PrimeTheMatrix: Humans can offline themselves? Megatron what did you do?**

**SParkie96"...."**

**MegaBot1: Nothing, but I think this is a miracle to all Decepticons**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: It is not a miracle! It is a disaster**

**LadiesMan217: Their fine, Bee! Right Sami?**

**SParkie96 has put LadiesMan217 on IGNORE**

**LadiesMan217: Oh you're nice.**

**MegaBot1: Even your on kind has despised you**

**SParkie96: Don't you have a Starscream to interface?**

**MegaBot1: Insect! How dare you defy me like that?**

**SParkie96: Defy Defy Defy I don't give a shit!**

**LadiesMan217: *Laughing til I fall off chair***

**SweetLittleBumblebee: *Also Laughing aft off***

**MegaBot1: Shut your aft Autobot!**

**PrimeTheMatrix: Don't talk to my scout like that!**

**SParkie96: Wait, how the hell are you able to IM us anyway?**

**PrimeTheMatrix: Internal Internet access**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: Same**

**MegaBot1: Soundwave**

**LadiesMan217: Computer**

**SParkie96: I know that Dumbass!**

**LadiesMan217: Sorry**

**MegaBot1: I will not be defied by two puny humans and two weak Autobots! **

**SParkie96: And he's off again. Go interface Starscream!**

**MegaBot1: I will destroy you human!**

**SParkie96: I dare you**

**MegaBot1 is offline**

**LadiesMan217: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!?!?!!?**

**SParkie96: Just a tad**

**LadiesMan217: Sami, Run**

**SParkie96 has gone offline**

**PrimeTheMatrix: Is she ok?**

**LadiesMan217: She's fine. **

**PrimeTheMatrix: Are you sure?**

**LadiesMan217: Yeah, plus I think she still has her guardian.**

**PrimeTheMatrix: Guardian? What Guardian?**

**LadiesMan217: GJ, her Camaro**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: COPIER!!!!!!**

**MegaBot1 is online**

**MegaBot1: I do not feel like chasing down a useless insect.**

**SParkie96 is online**

**SParkie96: I'm back**

**SexiBuggey8 is online **

**CameronTheMan is online**

**SexiBuggey8: We're back!!!!!!**

**SParkie96: Leave. Me. Alone. **

**CameronTheMan: NEVER!!!!!**

**SParkie96: You're just as bad as Ben!!**

**Ben10TheMan10 is online**

**Ben10TheMan10: I HEAR SOMEONE TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!**

**SParkie96: GO AWAY!!! LORD!!!**

**Ben10TheMan10: NEVER!!!!! YOU AIN'T THE BOSS OF ME!!! AND HOW COME YOU GET THE FUNNY USERNAME!!!**

**SParkie96: Go get a cookie. **

**Ben10TheMan10 is offline**

**SexiBuggey8: You people are strange. **

**CameronTheMan: Agreed**

**SParkie96: "........" Screw you all. **

**SexiBuggey8: Will you go out with me?**

**SParkie96: What the fu....What?!**

**SexiBuggey8: I don't have a girlfriend and you're the closest person I know. **

**CameronTheMan: He said this to seven girls**

**SParkie96: Shut up for five seconds. Sam are you ok? **

**LadiesMan217: I'll li...WHEELIE STOP HUMPING MOJO!!!**

**SexiBuggey8: "....."**

**CameronTheMan: Who's Mojo and Wheelie?**

**MegaBot1: Witwicky, do not ignore my conquests!!**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: Leave Sam alone!!!!**

**PrimeTheMatrix: Please do leave the boy alone, Megatron**

**MegaBot1: Prime! You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do!**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: Leave Prime alone!**

**SParkie96: I'm drinking a Monster**

**SexiBuggey8: SHARE MAN!!**

**CameronTheMan: You can't drink during class! **

**SParkie96: Shut up! God. **

**LadiesMan217: I locked Wheelie in the closet. **

**SParkie96: He's still gonna break through the door. **

**SweetLittleBumblebee: I agree, Sam. He should be in a metal containment unit. **

**SexiBuggey8: Are you a guy?**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: A mech I am, yes. Why?**

**SParkie96: Cause he's gay. **

**SexiBuggey8: NO I'm not!**

**SParkie96: Don't. Start. **

**SexiBuggey8: I'm allowed. GIVE ME THE MONSTER!!!!!**

**SParkie96: Go away, Bugge. MINE.**

Sami and Keith start fighting for the energy drink. Keith grabs Sami by the waist and grabs the drink out of Sami's hand. "GIVE ME THE DRINK!!!" Keith yelled. Sami elbowed him in the chest, "Damn it, Keith, let go my Monster!" Both of them fell out of their chairs, making a whole lot of ruckus. "What the hell?" Cameron asked. Sami sat on Keith's chest, holding the drink over her head. "Give it!" Keith yelled.

**LadiesMan217: Are you there? Sami? **

**SParkie96: Fighting for Monster Energy drink**

**LadiesMan217: Just give him the drink**

**SParkie96: Fine**

Sami threw the energy drink at Keith, turning his white shirt orange, "Thanks." Keith said sarcastically. Sami smiled deviously and turned back to her computer.

**SexiBuggey8: You a bitch**

**SParkie96: Your mother**

**SexiBuggey8: Your Father**

**SParkie96: Not this shit again**

**CameronTheMan: Your father's mother's grandmother's uncle**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: Your Creator's Creator's Destroyer**

**LadiesMan217: I'm gonna ignore this **

**SParkie96: -_- **

**LadiesMan217: Wait, how are you guys able to type w/o getting caught?**

**SParkie96: The teachers give us an assignment, explain, and leave**

**LadiesMan217: Ah. **

**SexiBuggey8: I SHIT OUT A BIG MAC! **

**LadiesMan217: What?**

**SParkie96: Youtube**

**CameronTheMan: GO AWAY MAGICAL GIRAFFE!!!!**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: Giraffe?**

**MegaBot1: I'm the one who is to be harassing this human!**

**LadiesMan217: Shut the hell up,**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Problem with Aim **

The second part of *Random Guy Announcer with big Voice* **"The Problem with AIM!" ***Looks around* *Shudders* Don't ask, don't tell. Here is the second part.

Disclaimer: I own only my characters. Nothing Else.

Warning: No Flames. I'm Serious. *Serious Face*

* * *

Sam Witwicky sat in his dorm, on Aim, yet again. Megatron was still harassing him apparently.

**LadiesMan217: Megatron, please leave**

**Megabot1: Never! I live to torment thy earthling**

Sam snickered and sent the message to Sami. She sat at the Middleton Library with Keith Buggey and Cameron Cleaningfeld. Justin Bieber, her cousin, and Ben Tennyson also got the message,

"Aw yeah!" Justin said as he high fived Ben.

**SParkie96 has now signed on.  
SexiBuggey8 has now signed on.  
CameronTheMan has now signed on.  
Ben10theman has now signed on.  
BieberIronDude has now signed on. **

**Megabot1: Not these fools again!**

**SParkie96: Sup, decepti-scum?**

**SexiBuggey8: Wat did u call him?**

**SParkie96: Non of ur buizness dumbo**

**SexiBuggey8: do i look lik an elephnt?**

**SParkie96: Ur fat lik 1**

**Ben10theman: haha! :) :P**

**CameronTheMan: W8, wos BieberIronDude?**

**SParkie96: My idiot cuz Justin Bieber.**

**BieberIronDude: I can hear u no**

**SParkie96: i no tardo**

**SexiBuggey8: heyy justin, wud u do a guy?**

**Megabot1: Do a guy? What does that even mean?**

**Ben10theman: WE DOIN UR MOM! DOIN UR MOM!**

**BieberIronDude: YES MEGABOT1's MOM!**

**Megabot1: Leave my femme creator alone!**

**SexiBuggey8: Femme Cr8or? Wats tht?**

**SParkie96: Stay owt of it. It coud get ugly. **

**LadiesMan217: Lik Justins face! **

**CameronTheMan: OH! Sawdy!**

**BieberIronDude: No, just, no**

**SParkie96: ur just jealus becuz u sawdy **

**Ben10theman: Sawdy lik a crackr!**

**SParkie96: -_-**

**SParkie96: No Ben. **

**Ben10theman: STFU n get me a cookie, woman! **

**SParkie96: Y dont u? **

**Megabot1: You earthlings are so obnoxious**

**SexiBuggey8: Skew u megabot**

**PrimeTheMatrix has signed on  
SweetLittleBumblebee has signed on**

**CameronTheMan: O now its a party**

**PrimeTheMatrix: Back for more, Megatron?**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: Leave our humans alone!**

**SexiBuggey8: Whoa, whoa! Wen did we get involvd?**

**CameronTheMan: We aint no humans of urs**

**SParkie96: u guys wer involvd th minut u signd on th 1st time**

**Ben10theman: Ha!**

**BieberIronDude: I wud laf, but im 2 buzy watchn Sami's archenemy on youtube n shes hot!**

**SParkie96: *Growls and punches Justin in face through Computer***

**SexiBuggey8: Wat enemy?**

**BieberIronDude: Miley Cyrus/Brock. Its her new vid called "Cant Be Tamed" **

**CameronTheMan: She wud b hottr if she didnt wear burd feathrs**

**SexiBuggey8: Still hot dude**

**LadiesMan217: True dat**

**SParkie96: SAM!**

**BieberIronDude: I thnk shes online now. lemme check**

**BieberIronDude has switched chatrooms**

**BieberIronDude has logged back on  
SmileyMileyCyrus has logged on**

**SParkie96: Traitor**

**Ben10theman: Gawd Dammit Justin!**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: Dont act lik u 2 dont miss mwa**

**SParkie96 has SmileyMileyCyrus on IGNORE**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: Reel mature Sami-Sam**

**SParkie96: DONT CALL ME THT BEE-OTCH!**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: So u do speak**

**SexiBuggey8: Ur so hot**

**CameronTheMan: Agree**

**Megabot1: You humans fawn over the most ridiculous things. **

**SexiBuggey8 has Megabot1 on IGNORE  
CameronTheMan has Megabot1 on IGNORE  
BieberIronDude has Megabot1 on IGNORE  
SParkie96 has Megabot1 on IGNORE  
Ben10theman has Megabot1 on IGNORE  
SmileyMileyCyrus has Megabot1 on IGNORE**

**Megabot1: HUMANS! DO NOT IGNORE MY CONQUESTS! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!**

**SParkie96: Starscream intrfacr!**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: LOL ROFL!**

**Megabot1: I shall destory you!**

**SexiBuggey8: Wat le hell is intrfacr? u stil didnt tell me or Cam**

**CameronTheMan: I tink its gay robot sex**

**SexiBuggey8: idk**

**Ben10theman: Y le hell is u online anyway Miley?**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: im allowd 2 hav a life 2 u no**

**BieberIronDude: nothin rong wit tht**

**PrimeTheMatrix: Megatron. You're quest for domination has ended. There is no reason for you to be harassing Sam. **

**Megabot1: There is plenty reason. It amuses me. **

**SweetLittleBumblebee: There is no more reasons! Leave him alone. **

**SmileyMileyCyrus: U sound lik a chick. **

**SexiBuggey8: Do u hav a boi?**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: How old r u?**

**SParkie96: Desprete much?**

**SexiBuggey8: 14 yrs old**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: Yes i hav a boi. **

**SexiBuggey8: X_X**

**Ben10theman: *To BieberIronDude* Emoticon slap!**

**BieberIronDude: wat th? y man? **

**Ben10theman: It amuses me. :P **

**BieberIronDude: *To Ben10theman* Emoticon slap!**

**PrimeTheMatrix: What is this 'Emoticon'? Is it some form of a Decepticon? **

**SParkie96: We usually ignore them. **

**SmileyMileyCyrus: Ya. So wat r u doin Sat night, Sami?**

**SParkie96: Last time u askd me tht, I almost got RAPED!**

**SexiBuggey8: Whoa whoa whoa! Say wat now?**

**CameronTheMan: By wo? Spill!**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: *Smirks to Self* :)**

**CameronTheMan: Girl on girl action! I wud hav wantd 2 c tht!**

**SexiBuggey8: Wen was tis? **

**SParkie96: Dont ask. I wuz drunk and disoriented**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: Cud hav ben consent 4 al u no.**

**SParkie96: *Glares and Shoots Lazrs from eyes***

**SweetLittleBumblebee: It's okay Sami. If you feel misunderstood, you know the situation wasn't your fault. You had no control. **

**SParkie96: -_-**

**Ben10theman: Emoticon Slap!**

**SParkie96: This happened MONTHS AGO! I ALREDY NEW THT!**

**SweetLittleBumblebee: *Feels Embarassed and Shrinks to Car mode***

**SmileyMileyCyrus: W8, how r u robots abl 2 talk 2 us?**

**SParkie96: We alredy established this 2 chatrooms ago**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: Piss off**

**SParkie96: Y dont u? **

**Ben10theman: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!**

**BieberIronDude: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!**

**SexiBuggey8: Do it! Do it! Do it!**

**CameronTheMan: U wont!**

**SmileyMileyCyrus: 4get it. Im out. Peace!**

**SmileyMileyCyrus has switched chatrooms**

**SParkie96: Finally. I g2g. KP is w8ing 4 me in nother chatroom. C ya l8r.**

**SParkie96 has switched chatrooms**

**Megabot1 has gone offline. Soundwave needs to recharge. **

**Megabot1: You win this round Prime! But mark my words, we will meet again. **

**Megabot1 has signed off. Soundwave has gone into recharge mode. **

**Ben10theman: Hey Justin?**

**BieberIronDude: Wat?**

**Ben10theman: Bitch go make me a sandwich**

**BieberIronDude has signed off**

**Ben10theman: DAMMIT!**

**PrimeTheMatrix: You are safe for now, Sam Witwicky. We will return if you are in any danger. **

**PrimeTheMatrix has signed off  
SweetLittleBumblebee has signed off**

**Ben10theman: Now wat?**

**LadiesMan217: *Shrugs* idk**

**SexiBuggey8: idk eithr**

**CameronTheMan: Yo, Sami n Kim n them r talkin bout some funny shit**

**SexiBuggey8: Lik wat? **

**CameronTheMan: Apprently, Ron got a llama and it threw up on Jack and Jack threw up on Ron who threw up on rufus. **

**SexiBuggey8: Thts not funny, thts just rong, dude. **

Keith grabbed Sami's drink, yet another Monster no less, and took a swig of it,

"Prick! Give it back before you leave your Buggey Rabies on it!" Sami hollered.

Keith smiled and took another swig. Sami kneed him in the cahonies. He doubled over in pain. Cameron laughed as Sami took her drink back.

"Damn.....you....to hell Sami." Keith said.

"Been there, done that." Sami said as she wiped off the top and continued to type.


End file.
